Fox Bay
Fox Bay is the thrid largest city in the Falklands (fourth if counting the growing Port Howard) and is home to several famous residents. It is the largest oil port in the Southern Hemisphere and a major source of income for the islands. The settlement used to be split into two but when the islands gained independance they unified. The islands are regarded as the Capital of West Falkland and they are a major hub for sports as the only pre-independance medal winning olympic sportsman came from Fox Bay (for more info see: Louis Baillon). History 'Post-Integration' The City since integration and the discovery of oil has become a major world oil port with over 500,000 barrels of oil passing through its doors every day however the refinery isn't included as part of the Cities metropolitan area which officially is designated as the 3 districts around the bay. The City began to have a rapid building scheme to accommodate the thousands of people passing through the oil port. The main street in the city began to pop up with thousands of portacabins to accommodate the Sailors, Workers and Builders all at the refinery and a massive heliport was built in the north of the city which carried people to and from the rigs to the city. Also many of the luxuries missing on a rig can be found in the city. The makeshift city is currently being transformed into a proper city. It is also growing as a holiday resort for Stanley's workers who converge on the city in summer. In the Deepwater Colossus crisis people moved very quickly to take action in the city and defend it, it was the first site to be defended with tank traps and barbed wire however this was not needed. The city was a base for the Army and the Anglo-Falkland delegations who on countless times visited the hotels around the city also on the night of the retaliation the X-Regiment and SAS left via boat and the Heliport bound to rescue the captive oil rig workers on the Deepwater Colossus. Georgaphy Fox Bay City is located at the mouth of the bay and consists of several buildings. The bay is part of a larger bay which is also called fox bay. Pre-Independence, a ferry service was used to connect the two settlements but when they were merged with independence the need for a quicker service to cross the bay was needed so a plan to build either a bridge or a tunnel under the bay. The Bridge was accepted however it was to be limited in design so that cost wouldn't be high. The Bridge was built with concrete sections which cross the bay. The Bay is also the mouth for several rivers which is the source of the towns water. Transport Fox Bay is the only city in the Falklands with 2 Stations (unless you count Stanley Airport as part of Stanley) plus the only other city (apart from Stanley) to have a Tram service, it only has three stops: East Station, North City and Airport. The Roads from the city connect the whole of the Islands and Fox Bay is considered a major hub for transport. Train Station Map (Both Stations have the same platform layout): Tracks = Tram Map of Fox Bay: A proposed Western Dual Carriage way is said to take place between Fox Bay and Port Howard. Sights Fox Bay has wonderful beaches which attract many people from around the Falklands, the area also has the largest sports complex in the archipelago which includes: a Hockey Rink, a Football/Rugby Field, a Tennis Arena and a Motocross Racing circuit. The Bay is also home to much natural wildlife, which can be seen around the area. Up in the surrounding areas, they have built a nature park with bird-watching hides and several forest parks. Category:Falkland Islands Category:Cities Category:SubWorld Cities Category:American cities & towns